Verbal Masturbation
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Kate catches Rick writing smut of her favorite fictional characters. Sets some time before 6x03


**Title: **Verbal Masturbation

**Rating:** M (Very, very M)

**Spoilers:** None really. Sets some time before 6x03

**Summary:** Kate catches Rick writing smut of her favorite fictional characters.

A/N: All the mistakes are mine. Read and Review? Puh-lease?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate made her way into the large building politely greeting the doorman while dragging her tiny suitcase after her. She smiled and hit the button at the elevator fishing out her phone to check the time. She noticed a text messaged alert and immediately swiped her thumb over the screen, a smirk appearing on her face. "_I should build a time machine to fast forward to friday. Miss you :(_" She chuckled and shut her phone off, stepping into the elevator as the doors opened. She hit the button to the top floor, a feeling of excitement rushing through her veins. She hadn't seen Castle for seven weeks and the anticipation of surprising him now made her giddy. Not to mention horny. A faint blush on her cheeks appeared and she bit her lip, reaching into the pocket of her coat to fish out her keys.

Soon she was standing in front of the door to the loft, drawing in a deep breath before sliding the little piece of metal into it's lock. Very quietly she turned the key and pushed the door open, peeking inside to see if Rick was around. She noticed the entire loft was dark, only a slight shimmer of light coming from the cracked door of his office. She slipped inside and put her suitcase by the door, shrugging off her coat quietly. For a minute she debated the best way to surprise him all the while she bend down to take off her boots.

She smoothed down her blouse and put a stray strand of her behind her ear making her way towards Rick's office. Suddenly her ears perked, trying to figure out what he was doing. She heard uneven typing on his laptop as well as a slight increase of breath. She frowned and wondered if he was okay, keeping her pace quick. In one fluid movement she pushed the office door open and stepped inside, almost falling over at the scene that played out in front of her. Rick's head perked up, his eyes as wide as a deer's that had been caught in the headlight. His right hand seemed to over the keyboard of his laptop while his left was in his pants, his chest still rising and falling as if he had been running. Kate fill a pull in her lower belly, ignoring it.

"Rick?" Kate asked confused as she crossed her arms. Finally the writers senses seemed to kick in and he quickly pulled his hand out of his jeans, his other slamming the laptop shut. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"Kate...what...what are you doing here?" He asked stunned, eyeing his fiance.

"I thought I would surprise you...we wrapped the case up early and McCord said I can get two extra days...which doesn't really matter, because the real question is: what are YOU doing here?" She gave him a hard stare her lips pursed together, trying not to laugh. He looked like a teenager who got busted by his mother.

"I...I..uh..I live here...," he spoke, but noticed her face hardened more. "Okay well...I uh..."

"Let me see this laptop," she spoke and loosened her posture, making her way over his desk. Rick's eyes filled with panic, his hand grabbing his laptop before she could reach it.

"No," he breathed out. Kate didn't care. She rounded the desk and spun his chair so he was facing her, outstretching her arms. It was than she noticed just how tented his jeans were.

"Give it to me, _Rick_." Her voice sounded strict and it took all in Kate not to lose her cool and burst out laughing at this whole thing.

"Oh—oh—kay, but …..don't take this the wrong way...I just...I..." He bit his lip and handed over the laptop. That was probably the first time ever he had been speechless in her presence. She bit her lip and opened the laptop, balancing it on her left arm while her right hand moved over the tracking pad. She quickly overlooked the screen and noticed only one window was open. She clicked on the document and skimmed it, her cheeks flushing.

"You wrote a sex story between Rook and Nikki? So Natalie was right: You do use Nikki and Rook to verbally masturbate." She asked and peeked over the screen to look at Rick. He dropped his gaze and it seemed as his face grew even redder.

"Did you notice you started to use Kate instead of Nikki towards the end?" She laughed a little and put the laptop down on the desk. She turned away from him and sat down on his lap, spinning a little so she was sitting at the desk, leaning over to read more bits of the story.

"I kinda started it as Nikki and Rook until I got lost in the fantasy. I haven't seen or touched you in seven weeks, Kate." He grumbled and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his face.

"It honestly is a shame you haven't sent me this. It's really good," she bit her lip teasingly, wiggling in his lap to get more comfortable. She spread her legs and tilted her pelvis in order to put more pressure between her legs. She sighed. She finally noticed as well just how wet she got by reading the little story Rick had written.

"Oh, Agent Beckett who knew?" He grinned as the initial shock of embarrassment wore off. He propped himself up a little and moved his arms around her hips, hugging her to his body.

"Would you like to spank me while being being cuffed and bend over your desk?" She muttered as her breath grew heavier, the tension getting thicker with each passing second.

"Hrmpf," he simply replied and buried his face in the crook of her neck, his teeth digging lightly into her skin as he sucked. Kate hissed a little and kept her eyes on the screen.

"That sounded like a yes," she whispered and slid her pelvis a little to the right, putting pressure on her aching center. Rick noticed the shift and bounced his leg, causing Kate to bite her lip hard while taking in a sharp intake of breath.

"I want to take you in so many ways," he mumbled against her neck and kisses his way over to her jaw and cheek. His hand slid from her hips up her front, slowly fumbling with the buttons of her blouse. Kate tried to ignore his ministrations, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Manhood, Rick? Really? Don't you think Nikki would tell Rook she wanted to suck his _cock_?" She drew out the word cock, causing Rick to groan and roughly turn her head, attacking her lips with his. She responded immediately, reaching behind herself to squeeze his cock in her hand, already straining through the fly of his jeans.

"Your dirty, dirty mouth Agent Beckett," he muttered as he gasped for air, attacking her mouth once more. She eagerly returned the kiss, accessing his mouth with her tongue. She had missed him. So much. She moaned as his hands roamed her almost naked front, shoving the satin black material that was covering her breast down. His fingers circled her puckered nipples taking them both between thumb and forefinger to pinch her hard. Kate arched her back and pulled away, biting her lower lip as her entire body trembled with pleasure.

"Rick please," she rasped put and arched her back even more, his hands keeping up their ministrations.

"Scroll up to the middle of the second page, read that part out loud to me." Richard mumbled into her ear and licked a path from her shoulder up to her ear, gently biting her earlobe. Kate took a deep breath and tried to focus on the screen, her fingers sliding over the tracking pad to scroll up. In the mean time Rick made some room by sliding the chair back, pushing Kate off his lap. She got on her feet, still bend over with her arms placed firmly on desk. Rick smiled at the view and finally popped the button of his jeans to relieve the pressure on his groin. He wiggled to take off the garment, catching Kate's attention.

"Scroll and read" he ordered and sat back down, shrugging off his t-shirt. She bit her lip in return and watched the screen, finding what she was looking for.

"_Rook roughly grabbed Nikki by her waist, pinning her against the desk while attacking her mouth._"

Kate's voice quivered as soon as she felt Rick's hand on her hips, sliding to her front to unbutton her jeans. He unbuttoned it and tugged down the zipper, his hand running over the front of her thong.

"_He pushed her down against the hard, cold, wooden desk, his pelvis pressing into her backside to keep her pinned down. Before Nikki's fogged mind realized what Rook was doing, he had reached across the table to grab her handcuffs, slapping the right cuff over her wrist. Nikki bit her lip and tilted her head, meeting Rook's eyes, which were black with desire._"

Rick smiled as Kate tried to concentrate on reading, pulling her jeans off her hips and down her legs. He admired the sight of her backside, his hands cupping her ass. He rubbed it and noticed the slight wet spot on her black, satin thong. He licked his lips, his thumb gently swiping over the soaked material.

"_'Fuck me,' Nikki breathed out, biting her lip as Rook growled and looped the second cuff through the handle of the drawer, attaching it to her free wrist. She was stretched out on the desk, her entire front making contact with the desk. She completely surrendered to Rook, letting him take over control and use her as he pleased. 'You're so hot when you beg' he mumbled and slapped her ass, leaning over to attach his mouth to her neck sucking hard at the skin._"

Kate moaned loudly as Rick did the same to her body, having trouble to follow the story. His mouth was firmly attached to her neck as well, his hands quickly ripping her bra off of her body. She felt her body burning with desire her thong soaked through with the essence of her need. Kate longed for him, wanted him to take her until she couldn't think straight anymore.

"Rick," she mumbled and shut her eyes, groaning when she felt him pull away.

"Keep reading." He looked at her as she turned her head and she bit her lip, paying attention to the lap top screen in front of her again.

"_Rook nudged Nikki's legs apart sitting down on the chair behind her. She didn't move and laid still, anticipating Rook's next move. A sharp intake of breath followed as soon as she felt his forefinger swipe over her glistening core, sticking the digit in his mouth. He made an obscene sucking noise while humming in approval. 'Tasty,' he smirked and Nikki rolled her eyes._"

"You're enjoying this," Rick breathed against her skin. He was seated in the chair behind Kate, his hands fumbling with the tiny black material covering her. Kate had to bite her lip hard, her hips wiggling on their own accord. He grinned and his thumb tucked the thong to the side, pulling at it hard to press the front of the material against her clit, causing a slight friction against the little sensitive nub. Kate cried out at the sensation, her hips wiggling more, trying to get more friction. He sensed her need and smiled, leaning over to place a kiss on her cheek, his tongue sliding down to her opening. The scent of Kate made him temporarily forget everything, his tongue sliding into her body. Kate screamed out in pleasure, trying to hold herself up. The sensations he was inflicting upon her body were amazing.

"Fuck yes, Ri-_ck._ Don't stop." Her voice was lazed with need, encouraging Rick even more. He pulled away and smiled, his fingers immediately replacing his tongue, thrusting hard and deep into her. She clenched hard around his fingers, her entire body shuddering at the feel of him, realizing just how much she missed him. Missed him inside of her.

"Tell me what you want," he growled as he stood up, speeding up his fingers while leaning over her. His lips were next to her ear, his teeth soon scraping against her earlobe. Kate's eyes were tightly shut, her hips thrusting back against his hand.

"I want you...I want you in me...please Rick...please... it has been too long," she whimpered and gripped the edges of the desk with her hands. In a matter of seconds Rick ripped off Kate's thong, spreading her legs further to thrust himself in her. Both of them moaned in unison, stilling to soak up the feeling of being together again. She clenched hard around him to signalize to him to move. He slowly withdrew from her, only to slide back in. Kate grew impatient. She needed more. She needed hard, fast, sloppy. She just wanted to float.

"Please, no teasing...please...I need you...we have all weekend...just...make me come...now," she growled and Rick grinned, attaching his mouth to her neck once again. His hands made their way to her front grasping her breasts in his hand to squeeze them, his hips suddenly slamming into her over and over again. His fingers pinched her nipples, causing Kate to scream. Her entire body shuddered, twitching as soon as his right hand slipped to where they were joined, teasing her nub until she fell over the edge. Kate slumped down on the desk, moaning as she felt Rick come inside of her just a few seconds later. His arms tightened around her, pulling her with her as he sat on his desk chair, hugging her tightly. Their breathes were uneven, chests heaving. She laid her head on his shoulder and turned her head, pecking his cheek.

"You need to read the rest to me later and whatever you have hidden on your computer," she mumbled into his ear and wiggled her hips. Rick laughed and turned his head to kiss her properly, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Of course," he winked and buried his nose in her neck." It was than he noticed she was wearing her engagement ring on her finger instead of her chain. He lifted her hand and laced their fingers together, pressing a kiss on the ring.

"I love it when you wear it," he mumbled and she looked at their joined hands.

"Me too," she whispered and smiled, pressing another sweet kiss to his lips. "Take me to bed, Rick."

"Always."

THE END


End file.
